


iPod

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Consumer Hunger, F/M, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-10
Updated: 2001-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe just a little bit too excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iPod

"I want one."

"So I gather."

"No, Jeremy. I want one. I _need_ one! I don't think I can go on living without one," she admitted.

"And so you succumb to the pangs of consumer desire."

"I do." She slid open her desk drawer and rummaged in it a bit, coming up with her little black clutch. "In this bag, I have a credit card, and with this credit card, I will purchase my heart's desire."

"A date with Pete Sampras?" Dan asked.

"He's married," Natalie said.

"He's retired now," Kim offered. "He's got way more time for a little side action."

Natalie looked liked she was considering this when Jeremy lifted the bag out of her pondering-Pete-Sampras-loosened grip.

"Hey!"

"It's for your own good," Jeremy said grimly.

"Jeremy, it's sweet when you interfere with my ability to make purchases. It's almost as if I'm your mindless chattel and don't have the ability to withhold sex or to kick you in _very_ tender places."

"You don't need an iPod, Natalie. You only _think_ you do."

"Give me back my purse, Jeremy or so help me--"

"You've become the victim of an ad campaign! It's artificial desire! You've been swayed by sleek design and features you'll probably never use!"

"It's tiny. It will fit in the palm of my hand and sing to me. It will play ten thousand songs and I will cherish it like no iPod has ever been cherished."

Dan, eyeing Natalie's starry eyes and flushed cheeks, stood up and set a hand on her shoulder.

"You're maybe just a little bit too excited about this."

"You had better not be taking Jeremy's side on this," Natalie said, eyes narrowed.

Dan raised his hands and took two steps back.

"I'm on no side! I am Switzerland! And it is the opinion of this neutral country that you may be, you know, just a tiny bit insane when it comes to the iPod." He held up his thumb and forefinger, demonstrating the small amount of insanity.

"What's up?" Casey said.

"Jeremy's a purse snatcher and Natalie's about halfway to Bellview."

"Why, now?"

Natalie was now making springy little jumps, trying to swat her bag out of Jeremy's hand, which he held over her head.

"Just... wait a little while. Don't give in to impulse buying!"

"This! Is! Not! An! Impulse!" She managed to bat the bag out of Jeremy's hand, and grinned in truimph. "I've been drooling over them for months and I've made up my mind. The iPod _will_ be mine!"

"But... Natalie."

"Yes, my beloved if tragically misguided boyfriend?"

"I already got you one. For your birthday."

"But my birthday's not for two months!"

"Hi, have we met? I'm your boyfriend Jeremy. I plan ahead."

"You're going to be so glad you did. This means the _special_ lingerie." She flung her arms around Jeremy's neck and kissed him soundly. "I plan ahead too, you know."

"I want one."

"So I gather."

"No, Jeremy. I want one. I _need_ one! I don't think I can go on living without one," she admitted.

"And so you succumb to the pangs of consumer desire."

"I do." She slid open her desk drawer and rummaged in it a bit, coming up with her little black clutch. "In this bag, I have a credit card, and with this credit card, I will purchase my heart's desire."

"A date with Pete Sampras?" Dan asked.

"He's married," Natalie said.

"He's retired now," Kim offered. "He's got way more time for a little side action."

Natalie looked liked she was considering this when Jeremy lifted the bag out of her pondering-Pete-Sampras-loosened grip.

"Hey!"

"It's for your own good," Jeremy said grimly.

"Jeremy, it's sweet when you interfere with my ability to make purchases. It's almost as if I'm your mindless chattel and don't have the ability to withhold sex or to kick you in _very_ tender places."

"You don't need an iPod, Natalie. You only _think_ you do."

"Give me back my purse, Jeremy or so help me--"

"You've become the victim of an ad campaign! It's artificial desire! You've been swayed by sleek design and features you'll probably never use!"

"It's tiny. It will fit in the palm of my hand and sing to me. It will play ten thousand songs and I will cherish it like no iPod has ever been cherished."

Dan, eyeing Natalie's starry eyes and flushed cheeks, stood up and set a hand on her shoulder.

"You're maybe just a little bit too excited about this."

"You had better not be taking Jeremy's side on this," Natalie said, eyes narrowed.

Dan raised his hands and took two steps back.

"I'm on no side! I am Switzerland! And it is the opinion of this neutral country that you may be, you know, just a tiny bit insane when it comes to the iPod." He held up his thumb and forefinger, demonstrating the small amount of insanity.

"What's up?" Casey said.

"Jeremy's a purse snatcher and Natalie's about halfway to Bellview."

"Why, now?"

Natalie was now making springy little jumps, trying to swat her bag out of Jeremy's hand, which he held over her head.

"Just... wait a little while. Don't give in to impulse buying!"

"This! Is! Not! An! Impulse!" She managed to bat the bag out of Jeremy's hand, and grinned in truimph. "I've been drooling over them for months and I've made up my mind. The iPod _will_ be mine!"

"But... Natalie."

"Yes, my beloved if tragically misguided boyfriend?"

"I already got you one. For your birthday."

"But my birthday's not for two months!"

"Hi, have we met? I'm your boyfriend Jeremy. I plan ahead."

"You're going to be so glad you did. This means the _special_ lingerie." She flung her arms around Jeremy's neck and kissed him soundly. "I plan ahead too, you know."


End file.
